A number of technical solutions are known concerning a possibility of adding ingredients, particularly in powder form, into a bottle containing a liquid so that this step may be performed only by the consumer of the resulting drink himself. The bottle contains mostly unflavoured water to which a powdered mixture or a liquid syrup concentrate as a flavouring component should be later added. Such addition was performed till now with a flavouring substrate already contained in a capsule situated in said water-filled bottle, the flavouring agent from the capsule being activated by opening a covering lid, like e.g. in the Application HR20080441A2, or said powder or other substance are merely contained in a cavity of the lid whose twisting-off, pressing or unlocking allows its content to freely flow into the liquid in said bottle. Such principle is known e.g. from the documents US2009321380A1, US2010200536A1, KR20090055374A, KR20100019600A, JP2009083923A, KR 20090052142A or KR20090005510U. Individual solutions differ from each other by the process used for opening of the powder container after opening of the bottle, or they differ in the way of enclosing the powder in the lid. Some of the solutions require a bottle of special form or size for its due functioning. Solutions are also known in which the lid comprises several flavouring substance capsules, but upon their opening the whole quantity of ingredient contained is emptied without any possibility of controlling the powder quantity filled into the bottle. Above all the Korean documents representing the most similar background art cannot guarantee a complete emptying of the capsule cavity. A part of the filled substance can adhere to the capsule walls and may not pass into the bottle. The mix contained in the cavity falls freely after perforation of the diaphragm and it is not sure that the instant whole charge really enters the bottle. As it appears from the documents found, some of the closures cannot be reclosed any more again after activation of the powder ingredient and that is why such drink is suitable only for immediate drinking, and such bottle with the rest of the drink cannot be safely transported without a risk of spilling. The inner mechanical systems of the lids are complicated assemblies and thence their prime cost may adversely affect the final product price. The flavouring intensity cannot be adapted by controlling the quantity of filled flavouring agent, and for lids with a special bottle form it is impossible to buy only a lid with flavouring agents and to use it on one's own commonly used bottle.